


Sanctuary

by alexsdumpster (The_Wiser_They_Are)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wiser_They_Are/pseuds/alexsdumpster
Summary: After the events of Ragnarok, Loki is in need of protection and a place to temporarily stay until he can find a safe enough place to claim as his own until the coming storm that is Thanos. Pushing his luck and with a silvered tongue he manages to strike a deal with Tony Stark.





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> **This is from an rp I was a part of. Unfortunately I was unable to get contact with the other person who wrote this with me! If this was your rp you did with me, let me know and I will credit you ASAP.**

"You know, I find it quite amusing that no matter how many times you upgrade your home's talking defense system...it can never keep me out." Loki laughs quietly, inspecting the machinery left of Tony's workbench. At this point, Tony should be far more accustom to the trickster god popping in out of no where. Unfortunately, it still made him jump every time. "God damn it..." Tony hissed under his breath, having dropped his tools back down over the desk in surprise, sending Loki a sidelong glance. "Yea, it's a real hoot." He huffed, clearly not happy that Loki had somehow again found away around his defenses. It was starting to make him look bad.

 

"You know, I have been thinking. With your Avengers moved to this mansion- poorly warded by Mr. Strange might I add - I find it to be more humble of a sorts. This," Loki raises a hand up and gestures a around, his eyes wandering as much a s his hand moved," This I'd not as flashy as you usually gravitate to." He smirks,"I like it."

 

"/Doctor/ Strange." Tony interjected, but was unsurprised when mostly ignored, leaning himself back against his desk, watching Loki with narrowed eyes. "It's so nice to get your seal of approval, of course. But I'm afraid we have no vacancies, at the moment."

 

"Mm, yes whatever title suits the man best," Loki sighs, bowing his back a bit as he stretches, slightly akin to that of a cat. "Shame. I could use a home. Of course my brother will have no problem finding one here I imagine," He clicks his tongue and narrows his green eyes right back at Tony. "I think that I could use protection, Anthony and you could use Intel."

'Don't feed into this' Tony though to himself. 'He's trying to bait you, don't bite'. But even his own warnings couldn't stop the inevitable. Loki had a very particular way of peaking his interest, no matter how Tony fought it. He was just too damn curious for his own good. "... What kind of intel?" He relent slowly, feeling his resolve cracking. The team was going to kill him for this.

The corners of the trickster's lips curl into a knowing smirk when Tony gives into curiosity. He leans forwards, splaying a hand on the workbench and leaning on it. "The kind about the infinity stones, the Mad Titan, and well- the rest I will include /after/ I have your word that I will be protection by your Avengers and yourself-- and temporary living space, since I have no where else to go." He laughs briefly,"That was a lie but, I do need a safe space underneath this roof."

Tony should say no. The last thing they needed was a chaotic trickster god living with them-- things were tough enough as it was. But... Tony had trouble turning down intel. He knew they needed all the information they could get, anything to get them ahead of what was coming, seeing as few other people on the team were interested in what Tony had to say about it. After a long pause, Tony gave a single nod of the head. "... Fine. You can pick a room. But this is just temporary, right?"

"I knew you were an intelligent man," Loki hums and grins faintly. "Perfect. I will do that and once you have communicated with the rest of your Avengers about our arrangement, I will relay all I know to you." He went stiff for a moment and bristled as a thought crossed his mind. He sucked in a breath and gritted his teeth, "Do make sure your giant green friend stays /away/ from me. "

A part of Tony wanted to keep this a secret... but he knew that wouldn't last. There was nothing secretive about Loki. This was going to be one hell of a hard sell. When the god brought up Bruce though, Tony couldn't help but crack a smile, brow cocked as he looked up at the other. "Aw, you worried about something? Cause there's a room right next to his. One of the only free ones we have, actually."

"I know a lie when I hear one, Anthony. That is a lie. I will not stay next to him. I would prefer to live for the next few eons and not be pummeled to death by that hulking savage,"Loki hisses. He knew Tony was getting some sweet satisfaction out of it, but for once, Loki was not playing games. He would not have a repeat of five years prior. He still had anxiety over it.

Tony rolled his eyes at the dramatics, rolling a screwdriver around his fingers. "He lives here too, you know. You wanna stay here, you'd have to get used to it." He reminded, pushing himself up to a stand right in front of Loki, arms crossed. "By the way, just because I'm saying yes, doesn't mean I trust you. Obviously I don't, and will be keeping a very close eye on you, while you're here."

"I wouldn't expect any less-" Loki muses, choosing to ignore Tony about Hulk. If he simply didn't think about it for the time being he would be fine. "Now that we have a deal set in stone, I believe it's safe to truly join you." A gold and green shimmer flickers around Loki, his image fading before dematerializing. A split second later he reappears in a sparking flash of gold, Loki truly standing there in the flesh. Immediately Friday speaks out. "Intruder bio signature detected, Loki Laufeyson. Shall I contact the Avengers and turn on defenses?"

Tony frowned, watching as the god disappeared, only to reappear a moment later in dramatic fashion. 'Probably more dramatic than he actually needed to be', Tony thought to himself. "Don't sweat it, FRI." Tony called back, though he didn't look away from Loki for a moment. "... But go ahead and tell the team that we have a new houseguest. Pick a room out for him, would you?"

"Very well. There are two rooms available, one by Bruce Banner and one by your own." Before Fridays could get another peep out about the rooms. Like hell he'd sleep next to Hulk. "Next to Anthony's, if you will,"he says to the disembodied voice of the system, hoping it- or she would take note of his request. It was going to be like Helheim living with the Avengers but he really didnt have a choice at the time being with everything that had transpired. 'Here goes nothing. It can't get any worse than the past few weeks', he thought. "Shall we head out now to meet up with the others?"


End file.
